Sleeping Aid
by wickedshadowscry
Summary: Scully can't sleep. Mulder is passed out. She needs help drifting off... Short. Smutty. Please R&R!


**TITLE: Sleeping Aid**

**AUTHOR: WSC**

**RATING: M**

**CATEGORY: MSR**

**SUMMARY: Scully can't sleep. Mulder is passed out. She needs help drifting off…**

**SPOILERS: None. (But at this point it is ridiculous if you haven't figured out what happens in the show! Lol)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. Not mine. Used shamelessly and without remorse. X-Files and its characters are not my creation, but just like Barbies, I can still have fun with them!**

* * *

Sleeping Aid

I can't sleep. The worst part is we just came off a case, leaving us both exhausted, and I am comfortably, and safely, in my bed. Yet, I am staring at the ceiling at 3:24am and cannot sleep. Mulder was falling over in his own exhaustion after dinner and I asked him to stay. We do not do this often, but I certainly did not want him driving like that. Typically sex would be a reason for a sleepover but he's out. Like more than 6 hours passed out.

I sigh and shift around again on the bed. I glance over at him to verify my sleeping partner and his mouth is hanging open. I smile. I know he's tired, but I am so glad his face is free of worry. I almost don't want to wake him up. But I really can't sleep.

I creep closer, nuzzling his chest. I see him close his mouth briefly but it hangs open again. _Damn. _

I try nuzzling his neck and he responds by wrapping his arms around me and turning his chin up. Still sleeping.

I start kissing his neck and caressing his back. Grabbing a handful of ass and scooting impossibly closer. I get a soft moan of appreciation and begin feeling an erection pressing against my belly, but he is still asleep. I know I am whimpering in desperation at this point. I hate how men can get erections in their sleep and not wake the fuck up.

In fact, he has now rolled onto his back with a smile spread on his face and his cock tenting his boxers. _I hate you, Mulder._ I am actually considering just forgoing waking him and just raping him…_He'll forgive me…_

Instead, I go for another approach. I slowly remove his boxers and free his penis. _ Hello there, you and I seem to be the only two awake… _my eyes travel up to his face and he is now grinning. If I didn't know better I would think he was faking sleep; yet, his breathing betrays he's nearly comatose. _Fuck it._

I grab his shaft and give it a couple of smooth strokes. He's still not completely ready. I lower my mouth and begin slowly licking his length. He shifts and hardens some more. I smile as I hear him sigh. I take him completely in my mouth and begin keeping the same slow and deliberate pace. Each time, I take him deeper. I feel his arms snake around me and begin caressing my arms and back. _Bingo._

I gently graze my teeth up and look up at his eyes. I can see his chest rising and falling much more rapidly now and know his is awake. The gleam of his eyes is slight as they aren't fully open but I know he's watching me. I feel a small gush between my legs seeing him this way. As if he knew, I feel his cock twitch in my mouth. He sighs again and smoothes my hair away from my face.

I continuing slowly licking and sucking his shaft a few more times to ensure he is fully ready for me. I feel him tug my elbows pulling me up to him. Immediately, his lips crash against mine.

"You have my attention, Agent Scully," he breathes into my mouth while his hand immediately slides under my panties and cups my ass. As if I wasn't listening, he emphasizes by grinding his moist dick against my stomach.

"Good," I reply biting his lip.

"Turn around," he says, removing my panties and biting my neck. Now this is our "lazier position". It's what I refer to as extreme spooning. We get to lie on our sides but my legs are spread. This gives us great leverage, depth, and clitoral access. I can even roll his balls in my hand. All the while, we are both comfortably lying down. I kiss his mouth a bit longer before I obey. He grabs my left hip and I can't help thinking about baseball. His fingers drag along my torso as he dips to check. _Yep. I'm ready._

I gasp as he enters me. It does not matter how many times we do this, it's still deliciously painful at first. He takes the required few strokes for me to adjust and spread my juices all over his thick shaft. I moan and he grunts in return. The pace isn't slow or hurried tonight. It is steady and perfect. Neither of us can say anything except moan as we revel in the feeling of each other. As I start panting I know I am getting close, he is getting there too as I feel him getting even harder.

"Oh God, Mulder…you…feel…amazing…", I let out as I feel my toes curl and the tell-tale tingling rapidly coursing through me. I squeeze my eyes tight and scream as my orgasm rips through me. I can feel the last few quick snaps of his hips as he rides my own explosion with his.

I can barely reach for my panties and slip them on before I roll over onto my belly. I can hear him chuckling. He scoots closer, caressing my back, and kissing my neck. "You can wake me like that again, anytime," he says nuzzling me.

I smile but can't say a word… I'm finally going to sleep….

END

* * *

**_I know right?! Please leave me some feedback. I loved writing this one. _**


End file.
